


This is the Rhythm of the Night

by Bleeding_wing



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: (but I don’t actually say it lmao), Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Kind of a college age au, Like a hint of, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Claiming, at least on Kaname’s side, guess lmao, is Zero human in this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23574310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleeding_wing/pseuds/Bleeding_wing
Summary: The bass of the club pulsed through their bodies but all Kaname could focus on was that Zero was kissing him with a mouthful of cum - his cum, and fuck if it wasn’t hot. Disgusting but hot, and Kaname couldn’t help the needy groan that burst from his mouth, Zero’s tongue  sliding against his filthily. Slick sounds filling the room as Zero took and took and took.
Relationships: Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname
Comments: 15
Kudos: 92





	This is the Rhythm of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is just porn y’all lmao, no plot to be found. But I did hint at some things in this, just so that y’all could make theories.
> 
> https://youtu.be/fn44YhfJrM8

Kaname could do nothing but stare, eyes wide on the silver haired beauty that was shamelessly grinding against him on the dance floor.

Kaname had a plan for tonight. He was supposed to drink and talk with some friends and then go home.

He could barely even think of his friend’s names right now. 

He had been drinking and talking when he’d glanced around and locked eyes with what he could only describe as an angel, lilac eyes practically glowing. And then the angel was walking towards him, never breaking eye contact and Kaname had never felt more gay in his entire life, holy shit. 

And the outfit the guy had on didn’t help, tight jeans and a fishnet shirt that left nothing to the imagination, combined with a solid black choker that had Kaname doing a double take. 

Honestly Kaname wasn’t entirely sure what happened. One moment he was with his friends and next thing he knew he was being led onto the dance floor, staring at the guy’s ass as he was pulled along. 

And the guy — Zero, he quickly discovered, was as confident as he was beautiful, practically using Kaname while they danced. 

Kaname had never been so turned on in his entire life and they hadn’t even done anything except dance. 

Kaname couldn’t even piece enough together to know what song was playing but whatever it was it was deep, bass rumbling and practically making his body vibrate. Or maybe that was just Zero. 

Zero pushed even closer, their bodies melding together, so close Kaname wasn’t sure where Zero began and he ended. 

Kaname moaned shamelessly as Zero rocked forward, grinding their dicks together through the barrier of their pants that Kaname had suddenly decided was way too thick. 

“Please- nhg!”

The answering grin Zero gave Kaname was downright filthy, dripping in suggestion.

“Awww, do you wanna come, baby? Want me to suck you off until you make a mess of me? I bet you’d look so pretty with tears in your eyes.”

_God_ , Kaname couldn’t even speak with the jolt of lust that dark tone sent through him, his dick twitching in the confines of his jeans. 

Zero snorted as he took in Kaname’s open mouth and lust blown eyes, grabbing him and practically dragging him out of the mass of bodies and into a shadowed corner of the room.

Kaname’s back hit the wall and suddenly Zero was on his knees in front of him, wasting no time in unbuttoning his pants and shamelessly rubbing his cheek against Kaname’s bulge through his underwear,looking up at him through his lashes.

Kaname’s breath caught in his throat as their eyes met. God, how could someone be so _perfect_? 

It was as if Zero could read his thoughts for the smile he gave him, surprisingly soft. 

But Kaname barely had time to ponder it before his underwear was being shoved down, his dick almost smacking Zero in the face. 

Kaname felt red spread across his cheeks and spread down to his neck as Zero laughed lowly. 

“Well hey there big guy, ready to play?”

Did Zero seriously just talk to his dick? Yes, yes he did. God, Kaname felt like a tomato. Who even did that, what-.

_Oh fuck_.

And suddenly Kaname couldn’t even think straight, a gasp leaving him as Zero licked him from root to tip, eyes never leaving Kaname’s face.

Apparently whatever he saw on Kaname’s face he liked because he laved at the tip like it was candy and chuckled, eyes blown wide and darker than ever, before taking Kaname down in one smooth motion, not stopping until his nose hit skin, and Kaname was _gone_. 

His head smacked back against the wall almost painfully as he thrust against Zero’s mouth, gagging him and earning a light tap on his hip in warning. 

The warning touch of teeth against his dick had him freezing and whimpering, remembering the glimpses of almost _too_ _sharp_ teeth he had gotten when Zero smiled at him. 

Zero’s eyes showed obvious mirth as he swallowed around Kaname and watched him struggle not to thrust again. 

Kaname was so fucked if just a blowjob felt like this. What would happen if they actually had sex? 

Zero placed his hands on Kaname’s hips and started make him rock back and forth, controlling the pace. 

Kaname knew there was no way he was going to last, pressure already building. 

Zero yanked him even closer, fingers digging into Kaname’s hips almost painfully in a way that made pleasure shoot through him, and it was all he could do not to cum right then and there. 

Zero looked back up at Kaname and hummed, the vibrations causing Kaname to moan quite loudly, unthinking of the people around them. 

Zero started to make Kaname move his hips faster and Kaname knew he was a goner, pleasure pooling in his lower body and spilling out as he came with an embarrassingly loud noise. 

Zero milked him through it, looking smug as hell even with a dick in his mouth. 

Kaname leaned back against the wall and groaned weakly as Zero slid his mouth off his dick, sound obscenely loud even in the noisy club. 

He stood up and yanked Kaname to him by the collar, smashing their mouths together in a messy kiss.

The bass of the club pulsed through their bodies but all Kaname could focus on was that Zero was kissing him with a mouthful of cum - his cum, and fuck if it wasn’t hot. Disgusting but hot, and Kaname couldn’t help the needy groan that burst from his mouth, Zero’s tonguesliding against his filthily. Slick sounds filling the room as Zero took and took and _took_.

And Kaname was helpless to resist him, practically vibrating in want.

Zero pulled away after Kaname swallowed the cum, thumb dragging across his bottom lip to catch some that had escaped, licking it off his own finger in a way that had Kaname’s dick trying to plump up all over again. 

Zero leaned in again, smirk back in place.

“Why don’t you be a good boy and let Daddy use your thighs, hmm? If you’re good I’ll let you fuck me later.” 

And _oh_ , that was hitting a kink Kaname didn’t even know he had, didn’t even know he _could_ have. 

His brain chose at that moment to remind him that they were, in fact, not alone. But when he looked around it was as if there was an invisible barrier around them, nobody so much as glanced their way, if anything it was as if people were _avoiding them_ , heads ducking down if they walked past. 

It was...odd. Just who was Zero? 

Zero, seeing him glance around, smiled, displaying those overly sharp teeth again. 

“Don’t worry baby, nobody will pay attention to us, now be a good boy and spread your legs for me, won’t you?”

Kaname found he didn’t have it in himself to care about the oddity of the situation as he inhaled sharply, arousal shooting through him again at the words. 

Kaname spread his legs.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos!


End file.
